The Way I Loved You
by imbetterthanyou239
Summary: Annabeth is a high school senior dating the perfect boy Luke. But does she really want him, or does she want to go back to Percy? One shot that takes place over a long period of time, based on the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. Percabeth. Read & Review please! Don't know why i rated it T.


**AN: Hi guys! I'm back with another one shot based on the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. See if you can catch the mentions of other Taylor Swift songs I've put in and leave it in a review! Enjoy:)**

**The Way I Loved You**

Present

I furiously tapped my pencil on the table. It was the very first week of senior year, and all of my teachers had decided to assign a nice long essay to add on to completing our college applications.

"Everything alright?" Luke asked. "Do you want me to get you a cappuccino from the café?" He placed a gentle hand on my arm.

"No!" I snapped. Luke looked taken aback. He had been the perfect boyfriend to me for the year that we had been dating, and I didn't treat him the way I should.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "Senior year is a lot harder than I imagined."

"What!" Luke feigned shock and said jokingly, "I thought the great Annabeth Chase could do anything!"

"Oh, shut up." I took a look at my phone and saw the time. I cursed, and started to hurriedly pack up my things. I got up from the library table.

"Luke, I'm really sorry, I completely lost track of time! I have to be home, it's my-"

"No worries babe," he said pecking my cheek. "See you tomorrow."

I rushed out of the library, wondering what I deserved to have such an incredible, sensible boyfriend. It's like I couldn't ask for anything better.

I was running at a ridiculous speed, and the crash was inevitable. I slammed into my ex, captain of the soccer team and star swimmer, Perseus Jackson, better known to me as Seaweed Brain.

Past

"Annie, please?"

I groaned and gave my best friend since kindergarten the best death glare I could muster. "Percy, how many times do I have to tell you! No means no! It's raining outside! I will not risk catching a cold just to play in the rain. We're not six anymore, we're sixteen. We have school tomorrow!"

"Well now," Percy started with a mischievous grin creeping onto his face. I knew that look, and taking a step back was a precautionary measure I should have taken.

"What?" I said. It was the April of sophomore year, and Percy had just been promoted to captain of the varsity soccer team, which meant more practices and work outs, and the result was pretty good looking, buff Percy who could easily lift me up. But I would never let him know I thought that.

And lift me up he did. Straight over his shoulder, and into the pouring rain. I started screaming and pounding on his back, but that didn't seem to help my case.

We finally got to the middle of the cul-de-sac, and he put me down. I tried to make a break for it, but it seemed like Percy's brain used the one cell it had and figured out I would try to do that, so his strong arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him.

"Come on, lighten up, have a little fun," Percy coaxed.

"Fine," I huffed, " But if I get sick tomorrow, you're taking care of me."

"Fine by me," he said, and then he did something no other boy who knew me would dare to do: he threw a chunk of mud at me. To say I was mad was the least, so naturally I charged. I scooped up a handful of mud, stomped over to him and shoved it down his shirt.

This lead to a mud fight went on for seemingly an eternity, and then I made the mistake of smearing pulled out wet grass and flowers on his face.

His once playful features turned into his all-out rage mode face, and he tackled me to the ground, tickling me.

"Ah! Percy, get off!" I squealed. Wait, squealed? That was a first for me.

"Apologize first."

"No way! You brought me out here against my will."

"But I also gave you countless opportunities to escape, which you did not take."

"Sorry, I couldn't run because you were constantly pelting me with balls of mud!"

"You are not making this easy, Wise Girl!"

His sea-green eyes bore deep into my stormy grey ones. Suddenly, a blush creeped up onto his cheeks, and then mine too. I had just realized that we were in a pretty compromising position. Both soaking wet, laying on a bed of mushed flowers and mud, Percy on top of me. It was like a mud sandwich with Percy and I as the bread.

And then I finally replied to his comment.

"I will never make this easy for you, Seaweed Brain."

And then I leaned in and kissed him.

Present

That same night, I was sitting in my room, studying. Bumping into Percy at the library, a place I thought he never had been, caused me a bit of shock. The alarm clock read 7:59. Luke's call should come any minute, he had said he would call at eight. As if he had heard my thoughts, the my cell phone rang just as the clock struck eight. I chucked at Luke's punctuality, and pressed the green answer button.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey."

After half an hour of talking about random topics of interest, Luke asked me what he had been meaning to before today.

"I was wondering If you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow night. For our six month anniversary."

"Sounds great!"

"Be ready at six, and wear something formal."

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Annabeth."

I was the first to hang up.

The next day, not a minute past six, Luke drove his red mustang up my driveway.

"Bye sweetheart, have fun," my dad said as I stepped out of my doorway. Most girls would like a boy that their dad approved of, but to me, Luke didn't feel right. He was too much like me, studious, a perfectionist. I needed someone al little wild, crazy, someone who liked to bend the rules. Like Percy, I thought. I shuddered and pushed that thought out of my mind. We are never ever getting back together. I needed to get over him. I snapped out of my train of thought and looked to see Luke holding the door open for me. I smiled as I got in the car.

As we started to leave the driveway, I felt someone staring at us. He was looking at me, key in the keyhole, hair still wet from showering after soccer practice. Was that jealousy in his eyes? I turned the other way and bit my lip. Percy was still watching us as we drove away, from his house next-doors.

Past

Percy and I had been dating for almost a month now. We were at the carnival, and this was our first real date, no counting hanging out at each other's houses or with friends. After a lot of kiddie rides and roller coaster rushes and winning me stuffed animals, we decided to try something new. I don't exactly know how that boy managed to get me on the Ferris wheel, but he did. I have always had an unnatural fear of being up in the air, even though my grandpa was the owner of Zeus Airlines.

I shakily got into the car, and grabbed on tight to Percy's hand as we began to move higher and higher.

"Scared, Wise Girl?" Percy teased, playing with my hair.

"Now's not the time to joke." Honestly, I was about to wet my pants.

Whew, I thought as our cart reached the very top, it can only be smooth sailing from here. But boy, was I wrong.

The cart suddenly lurched to a stop. I felt my grip tighten on Percy's hand, and his tighten around my shoulder. I started trembling, showing my weak side.

"It's all gonna be okay," he whispered to me. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his shirt, and he started to rub my back.

I peeked at the world around us. I gasped.

"Seaweed Brain, look," I said in awe, "You can see the whole city!"

It was a beautiful sight; everything was lit up, and I was starting to get the feeling that something good would come out of us being stuck up here.

"It's beautiful. I love the lights," I breathed.

I saw Percy staring at me.

"It sure is."

After a moment of hesitation he added something. " Annabeth, I love you."

I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. My next four words took me by surprise, "I love you too." Suddenly, the Ferris wheel started moving again. I smiled.

The rest of the night was a blur, and before we knew it, midnight came. It was a two hour drive back to long island, with all the city traffic, and my father had made it very clear to Percy(who he did not like me dating) that I had to be home my midnight.

Percy somehow got me home in record time, but late nevertheless. Dad was waiting on the porch for me, freezing his butt off.

He gave me a stern look, and I knew to go inside.

I hurried up to my room, and looked down to see my very angry dad "talking" to Percy, who looked like he was about to wet his pants. He nodded and quickly ran home. I heard my dad's footsteps thumping up the stairs and swore. At two a.m., any normal child would be sleeping, but there I was in my boyfriend's room, cursing his name in both anger and in happiness for giving me the best night of my life.

Present

I came home from school Thursday to see something unusual: Luke, sitting in my living room. It looked like he had been there for a while. Him coming over to my house was totally ordinary, but without me being there? I stepped curiously into the living room.

"Good afternoon, Annie."

"Hi Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to chat with your parents."

"Oh," was all I could say. I was still in shock.

"Well, I better get going, Luke said, "Mom will be waiting for me."

My parents beamed at him as he gave me a peck on the lips and stepped out the door.

I raised an eyebrow at my parents. "Dad! Why aren't you trying to kill him? He kissed me! In front of you!"

"Well, he is a wonderful young man, who seems to treat you right."

"Whenever Per- any of my ex-boyfriends kissed me in front of you, you always had a panic attack!"

"Luke seems different!"

I just stomped to my room. I could just imagine what they talked about. Luke and my dad talking about the stock market, Luke and my mom sharing recipes. I was starting to miss- no I wasn't. There was no way that I could miss him, of all people.

Past

I felt like I was going to pull my hair out. I was trying to finish an internship application i was sending in to a minor architecture firm, but Percy kept distracting me.

Simple thing he did, like play with my hair, play with my hand and stare at me we so, so unnerving. I really had to get this done, but stupid Seaweed Brain wouldn't understand that. That was it. I got up from the couch in Percy's basement.

"I'm leaving." it was as simple as that.

"Why? You're not done with your application."

"It's you. I swear, you won't let me get anything done! Always messing with me, you're so selfish! I have to get things done and turned in, and all you care about is playing with my hair. Well, it's distracting."

Percy looked a little heartbroken at my little rant, and I immediately regretted everything I said. But I was Annabeth Chase, and I wouldn't go back on my word. I stomped out the door.

I waited for an hour, staring at my phone, waiting for him to call. But he never did.

That night, I could barely get any sleep. My eyes started to drift asleep, but then I heard the soft plink of pebbles hitting my window.

I tiptoed and opened it up, just as a pebble hit my square in the nose. Yeah, it was definitely Percy outside.

I sipped on my slippers and crept outside. Percy was standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking at the ground. I immediately ran to him and wrapped him in a hug. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, breaking down and coming undone, "That architecture firm was where my real mother worked before the accident and it just means a lot to me and I'm so-"

He just cut me off with his lips on mine. Every time I kissed him, it was like the first time.

Present

Luke and I were sitting in my backyard, having a picnic. Being the gentleman that he was, Luke had asked my parents for permission and all of that which Percy would never have. I finally got over him, and was saying his name again. I sat with my back to Percy's yard, and Luke handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"Beautiful." I breathed in the scent of the lilies.

"Just like you," Luke mumbled, blushing, causing me to blush.

We chatted for what seemed like hours, and we just ended up on our backs staring at the sky and all the shapes of the clouds.

"I just love cloud shape guessing," I said, "that one looks like a tree!"

"No, it looks like a hobo on a bicycle!"

"Luke, buddy, I think you need to get your eyes checked," I teased playfully, getting up. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I felt nothing. I felt guilty leading him on, as if deep down I had known this wasn't going to work out.

"Close your eyes," I heard. I obeyed, and felt a cold chain across my neck. My heart twisted in a knot.

"Annabeth, I have been wanting to say this for a while now, I even asked your parents if it was okay."

I could tell he was nervous by his voice, and I was nervous too. I had known this moment was coming sooner or later. The fact that he had planned it made me feel weird, with Per- No. Not going there.

"I love-"

"Luke, stop."

There was nothing I wished for more than to get to redo this moment. I was too harsh.

"Before you go any further, let me just say I don't love you the same way. Like a brother maybe, but not like that."

He nodded, as if he knew I would say that all along. "I have a feeling why. You don't need to say out here."

"Percy," I said, realizing something for the first time, "I was never over him. He was my first love... And I think I'm still in love with him."

Luke just nodded, looking over my shoulder at something- or someone, his eyes filled with hurt, "I'll get going now."

I gave Luke a sisterly kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. When I went back to the backyard, someone I did not expect to see was standing there.

"Percy," the words escaped my lips at the same time he ran over and stood in front of me. My mind started to spin with a thousand questions. After a bit of an awkward staring competition, he finally spoke.

"I heard everything, I was sitting in my backyard the whole time," he mumbled. I tried to ignore the fact that my dad was sitting inside my house right now and could see everything. "Did you mean everything you said to Luke?"

I hesitated before answering, "Yes. All of it. I miss you like crazy, Seaweed Brain. I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, I was so in love that I acted insane. With Luke, I didn't feel anything at all. You got away by some stupid mistake, that I regret. I still love you, Percy Jackson."

I could feel my dad's glare through the window. Then he did what I had wanted him to do all this time, kiss me.

"I love you too Annabeth."

**Read & Review, listen to the song, leave suggestions in reviews!**


End file.
